


A Series Of Firsts

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF for Episode 101<br/>3 Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2010

I’m lying totally naked on my stomach in a stranger's bed, but I'm not scared. Why? Because I don't have a bone or rational thought in my body. Why? Because this impossibly hot guy picked me up on Liberty Avenue and brought me to his loft. _And_ licked my ass. _And_ shoved his tongue inside. I never knew a tongue could reach that far!  
  
So that’s what rimming is! I never imagined wanting or letting someone do that to me. Even more surprising, I never would have imagined wanting to do it to someone else. Until tonight. It's fucking amazing.  
  
                                                                                         * * * *

Now, I'm on my back, and he's straddling me, his cock pointing straight at my face. His fingers pinch my nipples, then slither down my stomach. When they reach their goal, I jerk and shiver as goosebumps pebble my flesh. But I feel like he's holding back what he wants to do with me and to me. He probably thinks I'll freak.  
  
“Are you ready?” His words drip on my skin like honey, coating me with sex.  
  
I know what he wants and even though I'm petrified, I want to give it to him. Because it’s what I want, too.  
  
                                                                                        * * * *

Jesus Christ! It fucking hurts! I scrunch my eyes at the pain, and he stops for a minute. The break gives me time to adjust to the burn and stretch of his dick in my ass. When I open them, he’s staring and pushes in a little more until—Oh God, he’s all the way in!  
  
He pauses, suspended above me on muscled arms, and starts to move. In and out. In and out. So fucking good! He picks up speed, and I feel it building inside _._ Fuck! My cock explodes between us. Christ, I want to stay here forever!


End file.
